Out of the Clouds
by MintyMisty
Summary: Castiel Novak, a world famous writer that rarely comes outside of his apartment, decides to take a step outside for the first time in a year. And that's when he meets Dean Winchester. When Dean offers to lend a hand to this socially awkward millionaire, Cas figures that he needs a friend in this dangerous world. Can their fast friendship become something more?


Oki doki loki, I'm back! A couple of things:

1.) I will get back to writing Her Guardian soon.

2.) Supernatural and Destiel have taken over my life.

3.) Enjoy!

_I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

"You have to get outside more often. I'm being serious now, and that doesn't happen often," Castiel heard his brother, Gabriel, say through the phone.

"I understand," Castiel replied. He hardly ever goes outside because there's nothing to do. All Castiel does is write and write and write. He has exactly 78 books written so far. His impeccable memory helped him with remembering stuff like that.

"That's all you ever say, Cas! 'I understand. Yes, I'll go outside. Okay. Goodbye.' It's like you're a mindless robot!" Gabriel started to rant, "You put all of your emotions and feelings into your writing, and leaves you like an empty shell. So if you don't go outside, I'll send Uriel to force you out." Gabriel finishes as Cas starts to remember Uriel.

Uriel Desdemones. He is a family friend and used to be an editor for Castiel. But now he's producing the hit TV show Fallen Angels. Memories start flooding back to Castiel about how he got into writing in the first place. He used to write scripts in his spare time while working at the family offices. His family owns the top TV channel called The Angel Network. And his rebel brother, Lucifer, owns the rival channel called The Devil Network. Castiel always found it funny how the names worked out.

When Cas had so much time in the offices doing nothing but signing some papers, he would start to write in his journal. It eventually started to become an obsession. He would write anything and everything in the journal. So, when Uriel suggested he start writing a book, Cas saw his own potential, and ran with the idea. His first book was such a success; that he quit his job with the family and became a world-famous writer. Some of his books have even become movies made by The Angel Network. This made Cas a millionaire going on billionaire. But, the social media had only a few photos of Castiel, due to the fact that going outside is overwhelming for Cas.

Castiel's memory and acute senses make it hard to go outside, crowded places, loud areas, bright places. He sees everything and remembers everything. He stays inside with the doors closed and the curtains draped so he won't have one of his anxiety attacks that he gets when he is overwhelmed. His apartment was built on the 85th floor for the sake of being far away from the world below. Cas likes to think his apartment is his "safe cloud". But the last reason Castiel is so drawn away from other is because he was part of a genetic experiment when he was just a fetus in his mother's womb. Castiel had been given the smallest amount of avian genes. This gave Castiel the senses, the memories, the speed, the strength, and lastly the wings.

Nobody but his family and the very close family friends knew. But for some odd reason, right after Castiel was born, all the scientists that had created the avian gene were assassinated. The assassin was never found. Although the younger years of his life were spent in seclusion and people wanting to lock him behind doors due to his freakish genes, Cas had started to like the quietness and seclusion as he got older. And now since he's ultra famous, his family wants him to come out of hiding. Cas was so confused.

"Cas! Are you even listening?" Cas heard Gabriel yell through the phone. Castiel flinched at the noise. "Oh, sorry," Gabe whispered as he realized that he yelled to loud for Cas.

"Yes, but I was thinking," Cas replies in his always cool tone, it was almost as cool as the night outside and almost as cool as his freshly washed hair. "I will go outside tomorrow. I promise." Cas never felt tired, but he sleeps anyways. It was around 10 at night, so he figured it was time for bed.

"Well, then, I'll take your word for that." Gabriel states, "I'll talk to you later, little bro."

"Goodbye." Cas replies before the line goes dead.

Castiel already feels the anxiety creeping up on him. It's the only emotion he feels half the time, except for confusion. He's always confused at people. They are very confusing and complex, unlike himself. But then again, Castiel is very confusing. So confusing, that he confuses himself by telling himself that others are confusing and not him.

And the headache is right on cue. Whenever Castiel thinks too much, his head hurts. It makes sense that Cas always has headaches, since he's always over thinking about over thinking on other people's confusion. Cas starts to pace, and his wings starts to get ruffled. He reaches onto his back to smooth them out. Cas had special clothes made for him, too, s his wings wouldn't get damaged. And he always wore a trench coat when he went outside to hide his wings.

The cold starts to set into Cas when he realizes that he left the window open. The night breeze was picking up papers all over the writing room. Cas stuck out one wing to close the window while the other was trying to catch papers. This is why Cas liked his wings. They were very useful.

Castiel started to walk to his bedroom when all the papers were caught and put back to their proper places. Cas fixed every book out of line in the hallway bookcase and straightened every paper that stuck out. He always blamed the genes for the OCD.

He hopped into bed, and willed himself to sleep. It was the only way he could sleep, otherwise his thoughts would never stop racing. The only way sleep for him too was to sleep on his stomach or on his side. He can't sleep on his wings. But, the last thing that Castiel thought and felt before the will to sleep overtook him, was the thought of confusion and the feeling over anxiety.

*.*.*.*

Dean was walking home from the garage when he felt the piece of paper land on his head. It was written in neat hand writing and it said 'Idea's for a new book' and had nothing else written on it. Dean looked up to see where it came from and had to squint to see a window on the top floor of the Cloud Apartment building close. It didn't look like a hand closing it, but Dean shrugged it off as he started to walk away. He wished that he lived in the CA building. But that was way, way, way out of his budget. As he walked away, he stuffed the piece of paper in his backpack. He felt as if he would need it later.

Dean finally got home. His apartment building looked like shit compared to the CA. But, hey, home is home. He'll take what he can get. As he unlocks the front door, he smells something burning. He fumbles with the keys in a rush to get inside. But when he burst through the door, he finds nothing. That's freaking weird, but Dean thought it could be the neighbors burning something.

Dean only kinda wished it was his younger brother Sam burning dinner. But Sam is off at college, studying and partying, while Dean works overtime to pay for the bills. Dean looks at the time to find that it's 10:28. He takes a quick shower, and gets into bed. But right before he falls asleep, he remembers the little piece of paper that landed on him on his walk home. He quickly hops out of bed and grabs it out of his backpack on the kitchen table. Dean then puts it on his nightstand and drifts off to sleep, still wondering who wrote the paper.


End file.
